Eternally Stuck With Me
by Shaylon Ashriel
Summary: Madeline and Peter finally reunite and this time they get to stay. PeterxOC


Author's Note: Okay so I know this is long overdue, honestly I wanted to do a story about the Dawn Treader first, but Narnia came on a other day and I really wanted to finish this. So I may not have gotten everything correct, but I just wanted to get some closure between the two. Oh and I still plan on doing a Dawn Treader one that I won't delete, but I decided I didn't like how the other one was going. Anyways I just want to say thanks for all of the support and feedback on the other two stories. I really appreciate and love hearing from you guys (: Sorry it took so long to get this up

Madeline smiled. She loved the feeling of sun on her face and the breeze blowing her hair every which way. She wanted to be right where she was so badly. She dreamed of it almost nightly, it upset her to think this might be one of those dreams. She was hopeful though; it just felt different.

She kicked off her sandals. If it was a dream then she could deal with it in the morning. She missed Narnia every second of every day, and she was finally there. Right back on the beach where she was reunited with Peter. She scowled slightly when she thought of that. She was awful to him, she did not know if she works ever really forgive herself for that.

She remebered the letter that Peter wrote her. She wondered if he thought she would go back to Charlie. Even though she had his blessing she couldn't do it. Especially after Charlie had turned his back on Narnia. He acted like it had never happened. Jason didn't like it either. The trio did not stay together. Charlie eventually ditched the twins like he ditched their 'fairy tales'.

Thinking of Jason she knew this could not be Narnia. Where was he? He had not forgotten about Narnia. She sighed. She had been so excited. She could feel the sand between her toes, and she could feel the heat of the sun beating down on her skin. She pinched the skin on the back of her left arm.

Much to her surprise it hurt. She squeaked an ouch in surprise.

There was laughter. She kind of felt like laughing at herself, but the laughter did not belong to her. It was much deeper than hers. "What are you doing? "

She knew that voice. Her eyes shot up. She was so estatic. She couldn't stop her legs if she had wanted to. She launched herself into his arms. His arms wrapped around her instinctively like it was second nature to him (it had been at one time).

"Oh my goodness! I missed you so much, I thought I wouldn't see you again!" Madeline's eyes were leaking quite heavily, "I didn't know if I was dreaming. "

Peter smiled and just held her tightly. He had been waiting for this day just as long as she had if not longer. He had missed her so much, it hurt most of the time. Susan was no longer a friend of Narnia, and often scoffed at his faith in it, but he had made it home. This time Madeline was there and he would never have to leave her again.

He had waited and prayed so long for this day. Aslan told him that this was her choice and only she could make it. Eventually he would know her decision. Today he knew. She had not turned her back on him, she was here she had still believed in this…. In him.

Words could not express his feelings about emotions. He had so much time to think about this day, and yet he still could not think of the perfect thing to say, "I still love you, you know? "

"I hoped so since you told me forever and always." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him. He was older than the second time she had to leave him, but time was good to him. She hoped he thought the same (of course she had not been gone for many years, there weren't many differences you could spot in a photograph, "Is this for real? You're here and I'm actually here."

He nodded, "And this time I'm never leaving your side, ever again. You're eternally stuck to me."

She smiled up at him, "I wouldn't dream of anything else." She felt a few more years slide down her cheeks as Peter placed his lips softly on hers.

Jason drove like a maniac. He was told something was wrong, he needed to get there quick. He tried to call Maddie's cell but she didn't pick up he assumed she was doing the exact same thing he was. He made it back to his childhood home in twenty-three minutes.

They were not joking about something being wrong. He had never seen so many cars at his parents house. He even had to street park.

He walked in and immediately felt sick. His mother was on the couch crying almost hysterically and his father's eyes were red too. His aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins and even Charlie was there.

"Where's Ma-" He was pulled into a hug. There were a couple of "I'm sorry for you loss"es. Then it hit him. His eyes got wide and started to tear up.

Okay so this is it for Peter and Madeline, maybe another one shot or two, but who should be the main focus of the next story Caspian or Edmund?


End file.
